Another fight
by anono
Summary: Just what the title says.  Please comment, thanks
1. Chapter 1

I shut the door on Miles' back and turned to face the window. As long as I lived, this would be the hardest thing I would ever do. And if I did it, dying might not be such a bad thing. I looked around my room, how many times had Daniel been here? How many kissed had we shared from that window? And now I had to tell him they meant nothing. Had to lie to him.

He flew in soundlessly, his wings folding in behind him just before they could touch the curtains. When he saw my face his smile fell. "Roland was telling the truth."

I nodded, even though it wasn't really a question.

"I don't understand. Why him? Why now? What can he give you that I can't?" He through his hands up, he always did that when he was exasperated.

"A toaster." It just popped out. This wasn't how I'd planned to do this, not that I had much of a plan to begin with. His arms fell and he froze, for once speechless.

"A toaster…What does breakfast have to do with any of this?" He interrupted me before I could answer. "We can get a toaster."

I shut my eyes, trying to find a way to make Daniel understand.

"I'll find one in some shop somewhere, we can-" I shook my head.

"It's not about the damn toaster!"

He was looking at me like I was crazy, I wished I could laugh it off and hold him. Just hold him. But I needed to say goodbye before I lost my nerve. Shutting my eyes helped me think straight; in the darkness his face wouldn't distract me.

"And where would we plug it in?"

I opened my eyes, he still had that incredulous look. "You're _dating Miles_." he spat the words out, like they were dirt. "You're breaking up with me _because of a __**plug**_!"

"Yes!" I had to explain it right, to get him to leave me before I gave up and kissed him, kissed him until I was charcoal. "Because with Miles I can have a toaster, and a house to plug it in and with Miles I can go to college!" As if I wanted any of that without him. Just keep lying, a few more minutes and then I could break down. "And with **Miles **I have the option of children- and if I don't want kids it's **my choice **and not because they'd be in danger from your enemies! With Miles I can live!"

He flinched as I spoke and I regretted hurting him with each word I spoke. But I had to keep going, I had to hurt him because if he didn't leave now I wouldn't have the strength to ask him to again. "And because Miles is kind and smart and sweet and he **doesn't keep things from me**. He would never hurt me, he's never killed anyone."

"I only killed to protect you." His face... It hurt to look at, right then I could have stabbed myself, happily. "And look how well you did that."

"But…..But I love you." He whispered. _I love you too. _

"Then leave. I can't be happy with you." I was a bitch.

Daniel's face was blank. Completely unreadable.

"If that's how you feel-"

"Yes, it is." He nodded, and turned to the open window, spreading his beautiful wings that I would never see again. "Goodbye,Lucinda Price." My heart screamed.

_Daniel. Don't go I didn't mean it, please!_

But he did.


	2. Chapter 2

There was a burn in my eyes that had nothing to do with the cold air.

If Luce wanted out, that was fine. Just fine.

Expect it wasn't.

The wind dried my face before the tears could really fall. It was stupid to fly while crying. It was stupid to cry at all. She'd made a decision; I just had to live with it.

I let my wings carry me, not really sure where I wanted to go. Screw that, I knew where I wanted to go but she didn't want me there. Why?

A normal life, she deserved that but… I loved her. It might be selfish but it had always been enough before, so why not now? But then I knew the answer to that too, Miles.

Frustrated, I slowed to a descent.

Cam barely glanced at me as I slid down beside him; his eyes were fixed on the announcer in front of him. I hardly knew why I'd bothered to come back here, all our plans involved Luce being with us. "I take it that didn't go as planed."

It was Roland, I hadn't seen him arrive.

I shrugged. Normally I would be angry at them for spying, but today I just felt tired.

Tired of being damned, tired of constantly fighting and mostly tired of not being with Luce.

Guess I'd have to get used to that.


	3. Chapter 3

I looked at Luce through the announcer, she'd told me to leave but that didn't mean I didn't want to make sure she was safe. She was sitting beside Miles.

My hands clenched into fists without me telling them to. He was smiling at her in a way that made me want to hit him. Hard.

But she wasn't smiling back. I frowned; actually she looked upset.

Had something happened-had he done something? If he'd hurt her I would-

The announcer shut and I found myself looking at Roland. He looked annoyed.

"You're still hung up on her!"

I blinked, if I hadn't known better I'd have thought Roland was angry.

Angry at me for checking on Luce? Ok, maybe spying wasn't a huge exaggeration, but he knew I wouldn't invade her privacy.

"We've been in love for hundreds of years, I'm not going to give up on us just because- "

Roland interrupted, his voice dripped sarcasm.

"Did you think that love was enough? That a god, who destroyed cities, who enslaved angels, who abandoned his people, did you think that a Deity who killed children to punish their parents- would be moved by love?"

I knew he'd switched sides more than once but I'd never hear him spouting propaganda like this, I'd never seen him like this at all.

"No, Daniel. There is no way for you and Luce to be together without her dying. He doesn't care, you disobeyed Him and He will make you and Luce pay for as long as He can." I wanted to tell him to shut up, to say he was lying but he wasn't. And I hated that. Something in my face must have shown what I was thinking because his face softened, he looked more like the Roland I knew

"Daniel, I'm not saying this to hurt you or to lie to you. You need to be away from her, to stay away from her. You can't think straight when you're with her."

I shut my eyes, what I was hearing didn't make any sense.

Roland wanted us apart.

"What did you say?" He looked blank.

"What did you say to Luce to make her, to make her…" I couldn't finish my sentence, I was too angry.

"To make her agree with me? I didn't have to say anything; I just showed her all the times you had to mourn her, all the years you spent grieving."

"How?"

He pointed to the announcer, "With one of those. Look, I know it's hard for you to give up on you and her," He had no idea how hard it was. "But you need to." I flinched as he put his hand on my shoulder. "I'll give you some time to think about. Just think about it, then you'll see that it's the best thing you can do." I pulled away, he was wrong.

Wasn't he?


End file.
